mew cat in town
by HypocricalVampire
Summary: This is my first Story about Shadow the new Mew Mew who's in town for answers and "peace"


This is my first story and I will write more to the story. Please comment and tell me what you think because I think I need some opinions on my writing. Thank you xx.

So here she was. Shadow was stood on top of the old library staring down on the city. She heard a voice behind her and turned to her friend.

"They're somewhere in that city. You have to find him if you want any chance of peace," Shadows closest friend's voice had always helped her, now more than ever. He held out one of his hands from the shadows concealing his body. Shadow held it as he lifted it to his lips and kissed it delicately. She then took a step back to the edge of the building. The wind lifted her long red hair from around her waist so it landed on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she leaned back and let gravity take her. She felt the wind hit her body as she fell through the darkness.

Renee and Corina were walking to the cafe for a late night meeting. Renee stayed silent as Corina was chattering beside her.

"Do you think it's true? Another Mew Mew? It would be awesome but Elliot said it's impossible." Corina's voice was interrupted by a scream. Renee turned and saw a woman looking above. Renee looked up and saw a girl falling from the library. Renee and Corina both set off at high speed to the bottom of the building. The girl was still falling when they saw her hand move. The girl turned in the air and placed her feet on the side of the building. She then kicked off and did several rotations in the air before landing effortlessly on the ground just beneath a tree. Renee was surprised to see the girl looking right at them. Her eyes shone brightly in the night. She was staring right at Renee. She sensed some kind of danger so she changed quickly with Corina. They both stood in their mew mew uniforms as the girl kept staring.

"It's true," the girl whispered. Renee frowned and took a step closer. As she did the girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light from a nearby street lamp. The girl had waist length red hair and black eyes. She wore a black dress with silver chains and a long black trench coat and a scarf.

Shadow studied the two girls in front of her. One was tall and in a purple top and shorts while the other wore a short blue dress. She studied the girl in purple's ears. "You must be Renee," Shadow then turned to the girl in blue "and you're Corina." Both girls seemed on edge. Shadow then heard police sirens. She took off at high speed down some back alleys. She could hear the sound of footsteps behind her as the two girls continued to pursue her. She saw the entrance to a park and headed for it. She could hear the girls footsteps fall behind as she picked up more speed. She got through the gates then headed up a large hill where she saw a cafe. There was a girl outside wearing a pink dress and boots. She had black ears and a tail and was stood with two other girls. One was wearing a green dress with long ribbons and the other was shorter in a yellow dress and had small ears. Shadow knew them all instantly. It was just like she had been told but someone was missing. She looked around to see if he was there. The other two girls caught up with her and stopped behind her.

"You're surrounded why don't you just give up?" the one in pink said. Shadow recognised her as Zoey the shorter one was KiKi and the one in green was Bridget. Shadow didn't know what to do. "Who are you?" Zoey continued. Suddenly there was a noise behind Shadow. She instinctively turned and grabbed one of the knives out of her pocket. She looked up and saw Sardon who had been following her for months.

"What do you want now?" Zoey yelled at him.

"Believe it or not Kitty cat I'm not here for you." He turned and looked at Shadow who stood with one of her knives in her hand. "I'm here for this kitty cat."

"Leave me alone Sardon!" Shadow yelled. She threw the knife at Sardon. He didn't move as it disintegrated only inches away from his head.

Renee stepped away from him and pulled Corina out of the way of the falling ash. "Now now kitty don't get a temper on, you know what it does to you." Renee turned to the girl who was just staring at Sardon. He started to get closer as she backed away. Renee went to step forwards but was stopped by what felt like an invisible wall. Sardon kept getting closer to Shadow. Renee turned and saw Zoey, Bridget and KiKi were pushing against it as well.

"Do we really have to do this again?" Shadow said pulling out a necklace. Renee felt a strong wind pick up. It was centred on Shadow who started to change. Suddenly she heard the cry of a wild cat. Renee turned to see a large black jaguar running towards them. The jaguar ran past Renee who suddenly realised it was a spirit. The cat ran towards Shadow who had changed into a black skirt and sleeveless top with long black boots and a pair of leather gloves. The jaguar's tail caught around her neck and turned to ribbon as the cat shrank into a small pendant that hung on the end. The wind cleared and Shadow stood in front of the all.

"It is true," Corina whispered next to Renee. Renee studied the girl's long black tail that was longer than Zoey's and her two razor sharp teeth.

"This is starting to get a bit old don't you think? Why don't you just give up?" Sardon said landing a few feet from the girl.

"What and go with you? I'd rather die," Shadow said back calmly. Her voice was quiet but it carried power. By this time Elliot had gotten Wesley who stood there staring.

"That can be arranged my dear." Sardon suddenly launched forwards towards Shadow. She didn't move until the last minute where she stepped sideways and grabbed his foot. She span him in mid air and threw him to the ground at her feet. She put on of her feet on his neck. He quickly grabbed it and flipped her through the air. She regained control just in time to dodge three sharp beams of light. She landed crouched on the ground.

"I thought you said you were going to try harder this time?" Sardon smiled and looked at the ground around her feet that started to shake. Shadow tried to move but something grabbed her ankles. She looked down to see vines crawling around her legs. She then looked at Sardon who was about to throw a knife at her. She pulled at her feet while the girls screamed from the outside.

"Night night kitty." Sardon said then he released the knife.

"No!" someone screamed. Then Shadow watched as Elliot jumped in from of her and caught the knife. Sardon seemed shocked. The vines around Shadow's legs loosened just enough for her to rip them off and step back.

"Elliot," Zoey whispered from the side. Shadow turned and watched as the girl started at her saviour. Sardon stepped back and looked directly at Shadow.

"Next time, my dear, no one will be able to help you." He then quickly disappeared into nothing.

Renee watched as KiKi, who had been leaning on the invisible shield fell forwards. Shadow started walking backwards as all of the girls looked at her. She turned to run away but ran straight into Wesley. The girl stopped and sighed.

"Maybe we should go inside," Elliot said turning to the girl. "And you can tell us everything you know."

Next chapter- You get to learn about Shadow and her background.


End file.
